


your guess is as good as mine

by bodhirookes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like this is just a mess of lev and yaku being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/pseuds/bodhirookes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Let me in.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whatever Lev was going to say sticks in his throat, and instead, he gapes down at Yaku. “I’m sorry?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Let me inside. I’m going to see if there’s something wrong with your cat, and I’m going to make it stop crying, and then we are both going to go to bed and act like this never happened.” </i>
</p>
<p>Lev watches Alisa's cat for the weekend and Yaku experiences the backlash of Lev's incompetence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your guess is as good as mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay friends, this week I’m doing nothing but writing for pairings I’ve never written for before, so if they all seem a little OOC, I’m really sorry. I decided to start out easy with Lev/Yaku because I feel like their personalities are pretty straightforward and are easy for me to write. So I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from the song God Put a Smile upon Your Face by Coldplay

Yaku has looked at the clock a grand total of twelve times now.

He started at 1:30.

It is now 3:04.

He wishes that he could blame his inability to fall asleep on something simple, like an overactive mind, or accidentally taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon, or a conscious full of guilt and regret or whatever life crisis people thought about at three in the fucking morning.

He wishes that it was something he could be in control of.

This is not the case.

His next door neighbor, a _disgustingly_ tall half-Russian, is pacing around inside of his own apartment. He is speaking loudly and in rushed spurts. He is sighing and pleading. He sounds as though he is on the verge of tears or a physical collapse. He sounds like he needs a hug.

The problem is that Lev sounds this upset because of something Yaku knows how to take care of. It isn’t a breaking relationship, or a dying relative, or an argument with someone financially linked to Lev’s life.

Lev is having a mental breakdown because there is a cat in his apartment and it won’t shut the hell up. And Yaku knows so many tricks that Lev probably hasn’t even considered.

It started around 1:25, near the first time Yaku rolled over to look at his phone. At first, Yaku had thought that there was someone screaming for help, and sat up in a panic. But then, after a few bleary moments, he realizes that it wasn’t a human scream, and panicked even more because he thought there was a demon inside of his apartment.

But the more he listened to it, the more familiar it became, until he had heard Lev walk into his bathroom (which was the connecting room to Yaku’s) and grumpily ask what the problem was. Another one of the screams had emitted, and Lev had groaned and said “Uni, _stop_. Alisa won’t be back until Sunday afternoon. You can meow all you want, but you’re here until then.”

Yaku had realized that Lev was _catsitting_ around the same time that he realized that Lev didn’t know a fucking thing about cats, and that it was going to be a long night. The realizations had struck around 1:39- the second time that Yaku had looked at his phone.

Now, he contemplates looking at his phone a thirteenth time while listening to Lev talk to Uni the cat and whimper every time she responds. He contemplates getting up and getting his headphones out of his bag to watch more of the show he started, or listening to music as loud as he can, or even watching a nature documentary.

He lays and thinks and thinks about it, even though he knows that watching the show would be pointless; he’s in the stage of exhaustion where he can’t fall asleep but the thought of doing anything engaging or moving his body in any way is extremely unappealing.

He lays and thinks and and thinks for about ten minutes, while listening to Lev’s frustrated pleas and Uni’s awful scream of a meow, wondering if he should get his headphones out, until a particularly loud snarl echoes through the wall.

Yaku feels his body move without his consent; one second, he’s staring at his ceiling, wondering why he had to get stuck next to the most obnoxious neighbor ever, and the next, he’s outside of his bedroom and halfway down the hall to the living room.

He grabs his keys and leaves his apartment in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, and takes four giant steps to the right to Lev’s front door.

When he raises his hand to knock, Yaku pauses.

_Am I really going to offer my neighbor help for his crying cat at three in the morning?_ , he asks himself, taking a deep breath. Another meow that echoes from under the door decides for him, and he knocks as quietly as he can.

For a few moments, Yaku stands out in the hallway, alone and half-naked. Nothing happens, and he wonders with irritation if Lev is just going to ignore him and not answer his door at all. But then he hears light, tentative footsteps make their way towards the front door, and he doesn’t even try to school his features into something pleasant-ish. He just wants to get in, get out, and be done with it.

The door opens, and from behind it, Yaku watches as Lev pokes his silver head out. At the sight of Yaku, who has his hands on his hips and is a whole foot shorter than him, Lev gulps audibly and grips onto his door until his knuckles turn white.

“H-hello,” he stammers, not opening the door any wider. “How are you doing, Yaku-san?”

Yaku is not in the mood. “Lev, it’s goddamn three in the morning. What’s wrong with your cat?”

Impossibly, Lev pales even more. “I’m not sure. I’m sorry if she woke you up-”

“Let me in.”

Whatever Lev was going to say sticks in his throat, and instead, he gapes down at Yaku. “I’m sorry?”

“Let me inside. I’m going to see if there’s something wrong with your cat, and I’m going to make it stop crying, and then we are both going to go to bed and act like this never happened.”

They stare at each other. Lev makes no move to let Yaku in, and Yaku makes no move to force himself inside. They just stand, one with hands on hips, and the other with hands in a white-knuckled grip on the wooden door.

When Lev sees that Yaku is being totally, completely, dead serious (and that he is also becoming so cranky that his eyes are lighting up), he clears his throat and moves back to let Yaku in through his front door.

Yaku steps in and heads straight for the kitchen.

“Are you keeping her food in here?”

Lev trails behind him, wringing his huge hands out. “Yes. Alisa said she usually puts Uni’s food in here so she can eat while Alisa is making dinner for herself.”

Uni’s food dish is full when Yaku walks up to it, and even though he guessed that Lev would be smart enough to try that first, he doesn’t want to rule anything out.

“What kind of a name is Uni, anyways?” Yaku asks, because it’s 3:32 and he has less of a filter than usual.

“That’s Alisa’s favorite kind of sushi,” Lev explains, and laughs quietly. “She thought it would be cute if she named her cat after food. Like ‘Minto’ or ‘Momo’.”

“Those are names for sweet things. They’re cute. Your sister named her cat after _sea urchin sushi_.” Yaku points out, and leads them towards the bathroom.

Lev hums thoughtfully. “How do you know that Alisa is my sister and not my girlfriend?”

Even though the question is a teasing (and valid) one, Yaku feels the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment and blesses whoever that it’s dark in the hallway.

“How do you think I knew to come over and ask about your cat? Lev, your bathroom is directly next to my bedroom. I hear everything.”

Yaku hears a faint choking sound from behind him, and glances up at the ginormous man. Lev’s face is a nice shade of pink, and _of course_ he had to be a pretty blusher.

“Everything?”

Yaku nods his head. “Yes. So I’ve heard you talking to Alisa whenever she comes over because you’re both loud as fuck, and she always threatens to bring your parents along to your volleyball games or whatever and calls you ‘little brother’ a lot. I’m pretty sure she’s not your girlfriend, because that would be weird.”

Yaku blames his broken filter for this sudden purge of information regarding Lev’s family and the conversations he’s supposed to be having with his sister privately. He totally doesn’t add all of the details to make Lev’s cute blush deepen, because that would be wrong and really inappropriate.

When they make it to the bathroom, Lev can’t help but ask:

“Do you hear me doing other… _things_ in the bathroom, Yaku-san?”

Yaku bites on the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. “I hear you singing really bad American pop songs in the shower, since you get up earlier than I do. I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve been woken up to the sound of you singing Britney Spears.”

Lev scoffs. “She’s a goddess- I can’t help it.”

Yaku sees Uni hiding behind the toilet, so he moves closer to her as an excuse to not reply. He doesn’t want to admit that he sometimes listens to Lev when he sings songs from American musicals and smiles to himself, or tries not to laugh when he listens to Lev talk to Alisa on the phone, or to his kind-of friend, kind-of enemy named Shouyou.

He does not, under any circumstance, want to admit that he has heard Lev getting off in the shower, and point out that Lev does that just as loudly as he does everything else. He doesn’t want to admit that it leaves him breathless and uncomfortable and incredibly turned on.

Uni has her body coiled up tight, trying to stay behind the toilet as best as she can, but she is completely black and hard to miss in Lev’s mostly white bathroom. Yaku crouches down by her head, ignoring the fact that he is sitting next to Lev’s toilet, and carefully stretches his hand out.

“Hi, Uni,” he says quietly. “What’s the problem?”

Uni cocks her head at Yaku, and shrinks back even farther.

“See?” Lev sighs, leaning against his sink. “She hates everyone but Alisa. If anyone else even tries to get close to her, she claws at you or hisses and runs away or makes those screaming noises.”

Yaku stares down at the cat and rubs his fingers together in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Uni’s whiskers twitch, but other than that, she stays put.

“Do you have any treats, Lev?” he asks over his shoulder. “Maybe we can get her to come out with those.”

Lev nods and slips out of the bathroom, and Yaku frowns enviously when Lev has to _duck_ to avoid hitting the door frame.

As soon as Lev is gone, Uni relaxes; her back stretches out, her tail waves around, and she even creeps a little closer to Yaku’s waiting fingers.

“Huh,” Yaku mumbles, and Uni pushes her head into his hand. “Me too, I guess.”

“Alisa gave me these, and they’re fish flavored or something, which doesn’t make sense since she’s named after fish-”

Lev looks down to see Yaku rubbing Uni’s head, and then sees Uni seize up and crawl back under the toilet.

“What the hell?” Lev demands, and he sounds near hysterics. “I don’t understand! Why does she like you and not me?”

“You’re 6’6” and an idiot.”

“6’4”,” Lev mutters, and throws the cat treats at him. “I never did anything to her.”

Yaku opens the bag up and takes out a treat; he holds his hand out to Uni, who sniffs at his fingers and takes the treat with both eyes on Lev. “Lev, you’re a giant, and even though you might be gentle, you are still the tallest human being she’s ever met. Also, you’re kind of obnoxious. I’m sure when Alisa brought her over you two were acting like idiots together and it probably scared her.”

Uni headbutts Yaku’s hand again, and he feeds her another treat. She completely ignores Lev.

“What do you want me to do, then? Just put everything in here and leave her in the bathroom for the weekend? Or keep coaxing her out with cat treats and forcefully make her love me? Or maybe she could stay with you until Sunday-”

“Lev, I want you to _stop talking_.”

The taller of the two bites off the rest of his sentence, and with a special kind of glare that only results from a night of no sleep and being bossed around by someone half your height, stands and waits for more instructions. Yaku gives him a reluctant but pleased smile.

It takes a few more minutes of feeding Uni treats and Yaku rubbing his fingers together to get the cat to come out from behind the toilet. She crawls out agonizingly slowly. Her belly is almost sweeping against the floor as she moves closer and closer to Yaku, taking his treats and head-butting his fingers. She even mewls, quiet and cute, and Yaku thanks no one that she is no longer screaming at them.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Uni gets to her feet and huddles up against Yaku’s knees, rubbing her head against them. Her purring echoes throughout the whole room, and Yaku tries not to look too smug when he scoops her up in his arms and she doesn’t shrink away.

“See?” he says in a very smug way, cover totally blown. “Piece of cake.”

Lev scowls at him.

Yaku uses his free hand to itch behind her ears, and the cat whines in response; she curls up nicely against Yaku’s neck and shoulder, stretched for optimal scratching access. He has to physically drag his eyes away from the cat to address Lev.

“Two things are going to happen in the next thirty seconds. One: I am going to hand Uni over to you. Two: you are going to more gentle with her than anything else you’ve ever held in your stupidly long arms.”

Pushing off from the door frame, Lev holds his hands out in front of him as if to keep Yaku from running to and tackling him.

“That is a horrible idea! She’s going to scream and claw at me and run away-”

Yaku steps up to Lev, shaking his head. “Shut up and listen to me. She might be kind of skittish at first, but you just need to hold her carefully and keep rubbing behind her head. If you are nice and quiet and _gentle_ , she will warm up to you just like she did with me.”

Lev keeps opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to protest and failing miserably. Yaku raises his eyebrow, and it says clearly: _you either take this cat and do what I say, or I’m abandoning you and letting you deal with her incessant crying. Your choice._

Swallowing thickly, Lev lays his hands out so that his palms are no longer facing Yaku’s head, but the ceiling. He bites his lip, and though he looks ready to sprint away, he waits patiently for Yaku to place Uni in his huge hands. Yaku scratches her ears for a few more moments and lets her purr against his neck. Then, he looks up at Lev, at Lev’s open hands, and slowly pries Uni out of his arms and sets her in Lev’s.

Uni is so small that she fits easily into both of Lev’s hands (to be fair, each of his hands are roughly the size of dinner plates, and could probably crush Yaku’s head in between the both of them). She looks up at her owner’s brother, surprised by the sudden change in holders, and blinks with her large eyes. They glow golden in the awful bathroom lighting.

The two men each hold their breath, waiting to see how Uni will react to Lev. They are prepared for the worst: biting, scratching, fleeing, yowling. They are prepared for what Lev thought would happen to Yaku when he first walked up to Uni’s crouched form.

Instead, they get what actually happened between Yaku and Uni. She sniffs curiously at Lev’s arms and palms, eyes flickering over him, before carefully nudging her head against the crook of his elbow. Lev sighs with his entire body, and pulls her in close to scratch at her ears. Uni melts and the purring starts back up.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Yaku cheers, quiet and exhausted. “She’s done crying.”

Lev looks like he can’t believe it. “How did you do that? She _likes_ me, Yaku-san!”

“That makes one of us.”

Lev sticks his tongue out at Yaku, but then immediately goes back to dotingly rubbing under Uni’s chin and behind her tilting ears. “But seriously.”

Shrugging, Yaku shuts the bag of treats and sets them on the sink. He can feel the exhaustion creeping up behind his eyes like smoke trailing out from beneath a door.

“I had a lot of cats growing up. I just learned how to comfort and calm them.”

Lev beams at him, and yep, it’s time for Yaku to leave because it makes his stomach twitch and his neck burn. He sometimes forgets that the reason he avoids his neighbor is because he’s strangely and devastatingly beautiful.

“Thank you so much, Yaku-san! Thank you, thank you!”

And because it _is_ three in the morning, and Yaku likes cats (and his beautiful next-door neighbor) and he hates himself, he smiles back and says:

“No problem, Lev,” like the night didn’t rock him back on his heels.

He stays in the apartment for a few more minutes, scratching and petting Uni, and then he says goodnight to Lev and leaves. He forgets that he is only in his boxers and a thin shirt, forgets that he usually hates Lev and his noisiness and his equally noisy sister, and goes to sleep with a smile on his face and a glance at the clock that tells him it’s 4:05 in the morning.

He dreams about sitting in Lev’s bathroom with Uni on his lap and Lev singing Britney Spears in the shower.

_**~.~.~** _

It’s 9:27 the next night when Yaku hears a knock at his door. He’s curled up on the couch, volleyball game on the TV and a box of Pretz in his hand, and he is minding his own business.

When he struggles to his feet and gets the door open, he is severely unenthused.

Lev is standing in the hallway of their apartment building with Uni in his arms and a frown on his face.  
  
“What’s wrong now?” Yaku asks, without preamble.

Uni meows at him, and then does it again, and again, until Lev forcibly covers her head with his large hand.

“She won’t stop crying and scratching at the door,” Lev tells him. “I’ve given her treats and pet her, but she won’t _stop_.”

Yaku wonders, for a brief moment, why this is happening to him. He wonders why he’s had more contact with Haiba Lev in the past day and a half than he’s had with him for the past year. Lev has come over to ask to borrow a bowl or scissors before, and one time Yaku let him borrow a book, but that’s about it. He wonders why he is now allowed to interact so heavily with his gorgeous neighbor and his sister’s cat.

Sighing, and wondering when it all went wrong, Yaku steps back and lets Lev and Uni into his apartment.

Uni meows three times during Lev’s journey over to the couch, after Yaku points at it and says “We’re watching the game, Two Meters. It’s okay to let Uni walk around and sniff stuff and sit on the furniture. Want anything to eat or drink?”

“Could I have some water, please?”

Yaku gets Lev a bottle of water and his own box of Pretz, because Yaku is nice like that and he wants to spread the wealth (he mostly wants Lev to stay in his apartment for as long as humanly possible).

“So she’s back to acting how she was last night?” Yaku ask as he sits down. He hands Lev his water and snacks and tries not to tremble when their fingers touch. “And you didn’t do anything to scare her?”

“ _No._ ” is Lev’s petulant and ultimately unhelpful response; he glowers down at Uni, who gets off of his lap to move towards Yaku, and takes an angry bite of a Pretz stick.

Uni slinks over to Yaku and uses her front two paws to step onto his thigh and push herself towards his face. Her whiskers tremble as she sniffs him, and against his better judgement, Yaku feels a smile pulling at his mouth. He reaches out to scratch behind her ears and she immediately collapses against his hand.

She also stops crying.

Lev looks like he’s going to start. “How the hell did you do that?”

“I’m magic,” Yaku deadpans, but giggles when he stops rubbing and Uni licks his knuckles in protest. “I think she just likes me more.”

“You’ve only seen her once! I go and see Uni all the time! She usually loves me!”

He doesn’t really know what else it could be, and Yaku shrugs to show this. Uni crawls onto his lap and curls up, mewling and moving her head around so that Yaku can scratch under her chin. She’s purring so loudly that he can almost hear it more than Lev’s outraged yelling.

“I still think it’s because you’re big and stupid. She must like me more because I don’t look like a piece of gum that’s been chewed and pulled apart.”

Lev chokes on a Pretz, and for a single, awful moment, Yaku thinks that he’s choking to death- but then Lev’s face breaks open and he swallows the Pretz, and Yaku realizes that he’s _fucking laughing_.

“Yaku-san, you’re so mean to me. I don’t understand why.”

Through Lev’s giggling, Yaku thinks _I do it to keep you from knowing that I’m weirdly obsessed with you_. But out loud he says:

“I’m not mean. I’m helping you take care of your sister’s cat because you’re incompetent as fuck- would I do that if I really hated you?”

“All you’ve done is pet her and feed her treats. That doesn’t really count.”

Yaku uses his free hand to punch Lev in the side, and the taller man shrinks away, laughing outright. It makes Yaku’s heart stumble over itself.

“If you’re not going to appreciate my efforts, you can get out of my home and leave the cat here. She’ll appreciate me.”

Lev shakes his head and then takes a long pull on his water. “Not going to happen.”

Yaku raises an unimpressed eyebrow, and Lev continues to shake his head. “Why not?”

Lev puts his water on the coffee table, kicks his feet up right after it, and then leans over to rest his head on Yaku’s shoulder. Immediately, Yaku’s spine stiffens and Uni looks over at Lev in equal distaste.

“I’m comfortable where I am. You gave me food, you’re taking care of my sister’s cat for me, I get to watch volleyball on a comfortable couch- I’m perfectly content.”

Yaku’s entire head is filled with sensory overload- thinking about the weight of Lev’s head on his shoulder, skin touching skin, the smell of his hair, the warmth of his body mixing with Yaku’s- and he has no idea how to respond to that. Uni butts at his hand and meows quietly, so Yaku goes back to petting her and taking deep breaths. Lev smiles against the top of his arm, reaches over to itch along Uni’s back, and Yaku is so unbelievably _fucked_.

He watches through a play before answering. “I-I guess you can stay.”

Lev turns his head up, and Yaku watches almost in slow motion as the most serene smile breaks out across his elfish face. “Thank you, Yaku-san!”

Yaku swallows, and physically drags his eyes away from Lev’s shining face to prevent himself from doing something really _really_ stupid. “Just shut up so I can enjoy the game.”

Another round of giggles escapes from Lev, but he settles down and lets Yaku enjoy the game. Uni doesn’t move her head away from him, and Lev doesn’t, either.

Yaku spends the entire game wondering when he allowed Lev to hang out with him during volleyball night, and let him convince Yaku to babysit his sister’s cat, and was able to break through Yaku’s personal space bubble with such ease. Lev spends most of the game cheering quietly and commenting on different plays and Yaku is so sideswept by everything else that he forgets to ask Lev what school he plays for.

When Lev leaves around 11:30, after completing the game and a half an hour of random conversation (Yaku finds out that Lev plays for one of the biggest universities in Tokyo, kind of surprising, and is their starting wing spiker, not surprising), Uni is mostly asleep against Lev’s neck, and Yaku really doesn’t want them to leave. But instead of saying those things out loud, he just waves them to Lev’s front door and then bangs his head against his own when he closes it again.

Yaku doesn’t fall asleep until 1:12.

_**~.~.~** _

Yaku is eating cereal and dinking around on his phone when he hears the knocking on the door. He looks at it in irritation, spoon dangling from his mouth, and promises that if it’s Lev, he’ll finally have the strength to tell his gigantic neighbor to fuck off.

He opens his door, and when he comes face to face with a fucking ribcage, he looks up and says “It’s goddamn 8:54 on a Sunday morning. What do you want?” just like he kind of practiced.

Uni is seated in Lev’s arms, and for once, isn’t struggling to get away from him. She looks perfectly content and is purring like a monster. Yaku might be a lot in love with her.

“Good morning, Yaku-san. I just thought that I would bring Uni over before Alisa came and picked her up so you could say goodbye.”

Oh. That’s right. Yaku had forgotten that Uni belonged to Lev’s sister, and not the tall dork that had laid against him for almost two hours the night before.

Yaku feels his stomach drop, and without thinking, reaches for Uni. “Can I hold her, then?”

Lev nods and hands her over. “She was pawing at the door this morning, so I knew she wanted to see you before she left.”

Uni makes a small, pleased noise and curls up against Yaku’s shoulder. Yaku scratches at her ears, chin, neck and tries not to let the disappointment invade too deeply.

“You’re such a good cat,” he murmurs; she purrs even louder and shoves back into his palm. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Alisa is going to be going out of town more often for work, so she’ll be leaving Uni with me a lot.” Lev grins down at him. “I’ll let you know when she’s coming over so you can come and see her. If you want.”

A grin blossoms on Yaku’s face without warning, but he can’t stifle it even if he wanted to. “That’s very nice, Lev. Thank you.”

“Thank you for all of the help this weekend. I’m pretty hopeless.”

Yaku laughs, genuine and bright, and agrees. “Yes, you are. You’re lucky I was here or everyone would have complained and gotten you kicked out of the complex.”

Lev pouts, and Yaku gives Uni a final rub before handing her back to the other man. Lev scoops her up with his big, big hands and Yaku melts (he would rather die than admit that Lev has the power to make him weak).

“That would be awful. Then I would never get to see you.”

There’s a moment of silence, where Yaku stares up at Lev and Lev stares down at Yaku with a grin that’s so goddamn genuine and breathtaking that Yaku wants to punch it off of him. They look at each other and Uni curls up against Lev’s chest.

“I guess I should get back and wait for Alisa to show up,” Lev tells him, completely oblivious to Yaku’s internal meltdown. “Thank you again for helping me with Uni.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Yaku replies, distracted, and then _Lev leans down and kisses him_.

Yaku has been dreaming of this moment for weeks; pushing Lev down onto his couch, climbing into his lap, and kissing him thoroughly; Yaku busting into Lev’s bathroom, shoving him up against the tiled wall, and proceeding to make out like animals; even something as normal and stupid as Lev showing up at his door with flowers and Yaku falling into his arms with a deep, sweet kiss.

So when he feels the soft press of Lev’s mouth against his for the first time, the smell of his shampoo and the sensation of his hand against Yaku’s cheek crowding against him, Yaku does the exact opposite of what he always imagined doing.

He jerks away and yells “ _What the fuck?_ ”

Lev blinks down at him, lips still pursed and hand hovering in the empty air. “Was… that not okay?”

“Of course it was okay, but you should ask first, you idiot!” he yells; Yaku is mostly upset that he doesn’t have the upperhand in this situation. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

“I was trying to be romantic,” Lev stammers, and Yaku just needs some time to process this.

His body acts on its own and Yaku swings his leg up to kick Lev directly in the ass. “Get out of my apartment, you moron.”

Lev looks at him for a moment, and then grins so widely that it must hurt. “Alright, Yaku-san. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7 for dinner.”

He turns to slink back to his apartment, Uni giving him a farewell meow over Lev’s shoulder, and Yaku fights to hide the excitement in his voice; everything is happening so rapidly that Yaku doesn’t have time to act like his usual annoyed self.

“Don’t be late, Stretch!” Yaku yells after him, and Lev blows him a cheeky kiss.

When Yaku closes his door again, it’s 9:16 and he feels like jumping and running around like the obnoxious, infatuated libero he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ fic week is going to be great


End file.
